


Acting Like Pack

by Sterektrashbag (Vassbutt1991)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassbutt1991/pseuds/Sterektrashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both caught by the Sheriff, Scott was never bitten. But Scott still lost his inhaler in the woods. Therefore, Stiles and Scott still met Derek Hale in them. In this context, Stiles ended up being there, late at night, when Chris Argent and his goons decided to threaten Derek at the local gas station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Like Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) It's my first published fic in the Sterek/TeenWolf fandom and it probably shows lol but I love these two guys to death and hope I didn't do too much damage to their characters while writing this.  
> I also want to say a big thank you to my good friend Alicia (alicialeila) for cheering me on and for being a great beta. She's the best really :P 
> 
> I am aware this fic has contradictions with the canon scene but for the sake of the story let's just pretend it all works :D
> 
> With all that said, Enjoy !! :)

Stiles was wandering around in the 24/7 gas station, looking at the chocolate bar display when he saw two SUVs pull up. 

He didn't really pay attention to them, too focused on doing the math in his head to figure out if two packs of three Reese cups were cheaper than two packs of two Reese big cups. The clerk, who was used to Stiles getting his gas for the jeep here, looked at him with amused exasperation. Chewing on his licorice, Stiles decided to get two packs of Reese big cups. I deserve it, he thought, grinning. He had just finished a particularly hard lab report for Harris. It made him want to grow his hair out just to tear at it. So since he had to fill his tank anyway, he decided to treat himself. He paid for his stuff, the gas, and said goodnight to the clerk. Already going in to the back room of the store, the clerk vaguely waved at him. He stuffed the goodies in his pockets and he was about to push the door to step outside but what he saw froze him in place. 

Derek Hale was getting gas, apparently. He must have pulled up when Stiles was already inside. But Hale wasn't the only reason he froze. Three threatening looking men were talking to Hale. Talking was not the right word. Stiles could feel the tension from behind the door. It looked like they were cornering the younger man. The teenager could only see their profile but the tension in the men was palpable. Frowning, Stiles saw one of the men approach the sleek Camaro. Hale seemed to tense up even more. The teenager noticed the hand at his side curling into a fist. Stiles felt frustration and worry building up inside him. Of course he could go outside, mind his business and head home without giving them the time of day. But he didn't like the way those men were looking at Hale. Like he was some filthy animal that needed to be put down, if that made any sense. Stiles took out his phone from his pocket. He had the Sheriff on speed dial. It would take one little phone call and the cops would come, siren blazing. Torn, he kept telling himself it wasn't his business... but he couldn't do nothing either! 

Suddenly the tension broke when the man standing closest to Hale shattered the Camaro's driver window. Stiles gasped and pushed the door so hard it clanked on the wall of the building. Anger rising, he sprinted in the direction of the group, his heart roaring in his ears. 

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Stiles asked loudly in the direction of the man who shattered the window. He was tall and had sharp blue eyes with short dirty blond hair. He looked a bit younger than Stiles' dad. Not waiting for an answer, the teenager put himself between Hale and the man. Looking at him, Stiles noticed Hale's eyes were wide and disbelieving. He stared intently into Stiles' eyes. "Are you okay?" The teenager asked, out of breath. 

But Hale didn't have time to answer because the window-breaker spoke. "This is none of your business, kid. Go home." He said it calmly but firmly. No room for argument. Well I’ll show him, Stiles thought. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I see three menacing men threatening another and I'm supposed to just walk away?" Stiles asked sarcastically. He answered his own question. "No fucking way! Not when your dad is the Sheriff of this town and when you have him on speed dial," he said grinning, seeing the two bulky men accompanying the glass-breaker exchanging nervous glances. They didn't want the authorities involved, that was clear. The glass-breaker gave him and Hale a calculating look, his sharp eyes looking from Stiles to Hale a couple times. 

Feeling good about himself, he looked back at Hale and smiled. But Hale wasn't looking at him anymore. He was glaring at the glass-breaker. After a beat of tense silence, Hale spoke. "He has nothing to do with this." 

The teenager's smile fell and he frowned. He felt a bit hurt that Hale didn't at least side with him on this. But the way he said it made Stiles think there was something more to it somehow. His frown deepened when Hale continued, "I have never seen him before." 

Stiles was confused, to say the least. Why would Hale lie about meeting him before? It made no sense. The teenager looked at the glass-breaker again just in time to see him give a little nod. And now Stiles was even more confused and had a million questions on the tip of his tongue. He didn't say a word though. 

After what seemed like an eternity of tense silence the glass-breaker spoke again, pointing a finger at Hale. "This conversation is not over, Derek Hale," he said. The threatening men started to retreat towards their respective SUVs. 

Stiles snorted derisively and said, "how to be overdramatic assholes." 

He looked over at Hale again (Derek, he should call him Derek) and Derek didn't relax until the car was out of view. The teenager fidgeted. He didn't know what to say to Derek now that the threat was gone. The young man stared at Stiles and he looked pissed. He opened his mouth quickly to say something, anything, but Derek beat him to it. 

"You shouldn't have done that. It was stupid." He growled angrily. Yes he growled it. 

"Well I'm sorry if I did the right thing and it rumpled your ego or something," Stiles replied, insulted.

Derek rolled his eyes at the night sky, exasperated. Stiles was used to that look to be quite honest. Crossing his arms over his chest, he pouted. Yes he pouted, sue him. Derek sighed resignedly and said something too low for the teenager to pick up. 

"What was that?" He asked, still pouting. 

Sighing again, Derek repeated grumpily, "I said thank you." 

Stiles was surprised but he recovered quickly and beamed at the young man. "For real it was no problem. Anyone would've done the same thing." Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. It was nice to think so though. The young man shook his head as if not believing it either. 

After a beat of awkward silence Stiles approached the Camaro. He knew a good mechanic who wouldn't be too expensive and he said so to Derek. "I know a guy who is cheap and does a great job. I can give you his number if you want." Derek looked surprised for a second but the look disappeared for one of neutrality.  
"I'll be fine." After a beat he added, "Thanks." 

Stiles smiled at him again and said, "No problem dude." 

He didn't know what he could do more but he didn't want to leave either. So he took out his already open pack of licorice and asked Derek if he wanted some. The young man shook his head no and gave Stiles a strange look. Shrugging, the teenager stuck a piece of licorice between his teeth. 

Still staring at him Derek said quietly, "You should go. It's late." 

Stiles snorted. “Okay, Mom,” he said sarcastically around the piece of licorice. But he was right. It was getting late and he had school in the morning. Sighing, Stiles started to walk toward his jeep. Derek followed him with his eyes the whole time, he could feel his stare on the back of his skull. 

Before getting in the jeep Stile turned to Derek, took out the licorice from his mouth and said awkwardly, "see you around, I guess." The young man didn't say anything, but he kept staring at him. The way he wasn't saying anything and was just staring made Stiles a bit nervous. He got into the jeep and rolled down his window.

Just before he was about to turn on the engine, Derek spoke. "Stay out of the woods, Stiles." And with that, he walked toward the store. Leaving Stiles gaping in his jeep...

Shaking himself, he turned on the engine and took off. While driving, Stiles' head buzzed with questions. Did he ever give his name to him? He was pretty sure he didn't. Not even in the woods, when he and Scott went to find Scott's inhaler. Well, as the sheriff's only kid he guessed people kind of knew his name. He replayed the scene over and over in his head and tried to find answers. He came up blank. Why were these men threatening Derek? Why would Derek want him out of the woods? Why did he lie about meeting Stiles before? Stiles didn't know the answers but he would find them. His curiosity was piqued. How could he stay out of the woods now that he had all the reasons to go in them? He'll find his answers one way or another. He had to see Derek Hale again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr:  
> sterektrashbag.tumblr.com  
> if you feel like it leave me a kudos and/or a comment :) feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
